


The Missing Parts

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cannon-Typical Chaos, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 16, Pee or Die, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Survival isn't always fancy. It's doing what you must do.
Series: Omovember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Missing Parts

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Peeing In a Bottle**

The TARDIS materialized in an empty hallway, with her normal grinding sound.

Martha was the first to leave the Time Ship. Glancing at her surroundings, before turning towards the Doctor, who followed her quickly shrugging his coat on.

“Well, this isn’t telling us much about where we are.” She said, taking in the metal walls.

“Looks like the standard build package of a 43rd-century space station.” He informed her. “These generally lasted for about a century. Based on the erosion of the metal, I’d say we’re in the late 43rd-century or early 44th-century.”

Martha turned towards him, taking in his smug smile. “Guess I’m retracting my previous statement.”

“Anyway, let’s find some people.” The Time Lord smiled excitedly before stalking off towards their right. 

Martha waited there for a second with a slight smile, having already seen that it was a dead-end.

“Right.” The Doctor stopped short in his track as he took in the wall, before turning on his heels. “This way Martha.”

Failing to completely hide her amusement she followed him down the only possible path. 

* * *

_ Self-destruction in 12 minutes and 36 seconds. _

The Doctor sprint toward the door that had been closed by the evacuating crew, locking them in. Reaching into his pocket for the sonic he let out a groan as he remembered one of the crew members breaking it and throwing it in a garbage chute earlier.

“Right.” He studied the door, trying to find a way to open it. His eye roamed over the door, scanning for weaknesses. 

“Can we break down the door?” Martha asked from beside him.

With a sigh, he turned to her. “We’ll have to. The door’s made from Horum steel, it’s not going to be easy.” He bit his lip. “It’s really strong. Doesn’t have a lot of weakness, except maybe for-”

The Time Lord trailed off contemplating.

Force was going to be useless in getting this door open, but there was another option.

“Okay. Let’s see what we have.” He rummaged through his pockets, quickly finding his science kit. “I might be able to create something to dissolve the metal.”

He said as he quickly went to work mixing chemicals.

* * *

The Time Lord hit the table he was working in frustration.

_ Self-destruction in 5 minutes. _

He was aware of Martha hovering worried at his side, ready to help him if needed.

“I need metal to react to this chemical. All that’s still needed to get it right to get us out.” He bit his lip, looking around the room.

“What type of metal?”

He didn’t answer as he shot off as he shot towards the wiring cover, quickly removing it. “With a bit of luck. I might just be able to find- ah!” He yanked out a component of the system, which shut down the screens Quickly separating several pieces of metal from the module.

“Right.” He studied the pieces, giving them a lick trying to determine the compound. Based on this he selected two pieces. “Either of these two is the right one. Thing is if I choose it wrong it’ll blow up pretty spectacularly. These are really similar metals, it’s hard to tell the difference.” He locked eyes with Martha.

“Is there any way to tell the difference?” She questioned urgently

“Only one of them reacts to Defrium. But I don’t exactly have that on m- Oh!” 

“What?”

“I uhh- do have Defrium in my body, it’s a normal mineral for me to have. I could get enough through a concentration detox.” He shifted uncomfortably.

“And what does that entail?” 

Shifting through his pockets looking for a bottle. “I can force my kidneys to filter it out, into my bladder and then well…” 

“Oh, so it’s going to be in your urine.” Martha realized.

“Yeah, basically.” He pulled out a bottle. Before closing his eyes. “I just need to concentrate.”

Focusing inwardly, he activated the concentration detox needed to get Defrium in his bladder. This wasn’t what a concentration Detox normally was used for. But it would get the job done. 

He let out a gasp as the detox caused a heavy load of urine to crash into his bladder.

“Ngk, I always forget how that feels.” He admitted, crossing his legs before glancing at Martha.”I’m just going to- uhm.” He quickly turned away from her, without finishing his sentence. There was no way Martha wouldn’t understand, also they only had 3 more minutes until things went boom. Fumbling with his buttons he quickly pulled himself out of his pants, positioning himself at the mouth of the bottle before relaxing his muscles.

_ Self-destruct in 3 minutes. _

He hissed as he clenched his muscles cutting himself off, he had enough for the needed experiment and there was no time to properly relief himself. It was a bit of a struggle to stop his stream considering how full he was, but he managed. Though he had to use the loo at the earlier opportunity.

Crossing his legs slightly he broke off a part of the first piece of metal and dropped it in the bottle. And was happy to see when it started hissing, reading with the Defrium, indicating that it was the metal he needed. He put the cap on the bottle and quickly put it in his pocket to dispose of it later before he zipped his trousers back up.

Dropping the metal in the concoction he had made earlier, he grabbed the paintbrush he was going to use to apply the created solution to the door. “Right”

Stalking over towards the door he dipped the brush in before drawing a huge circle on the door. He could sense Martha watching on as he did this.

After the solution was applied it quickly bit at the connections, making it quickly possible for him to push out the circle from the door, creating a big enough gap for both of them to climb through.

_ Self-Destruct in 2 minutes. _

He went first, turning back towards the door as soon as he was out. “Come on Martha!” 

With him helping her she made it out of the door relatively quickly.

_ Self-Destruct in 1 minute. _

The Time Lord’s eyes widened, and he grabbed her hand. “Run!”

The TARDIS was just around the corner, so they could easily reach it. At the door, he quickly searched his pockets for the key to open the door.

_ Self-Destruct in 30 seconds. _

Getting the door open, quickly ushering Martha in before getting in again.

Slamming the door behind him, he left out a relieving breath.

_ BOOM!!! _

Both travellers got knocked off their feet when the TARDIS shook by the explosion of the ship.

The Doctor landed on hand and knees with a grunt, and to his horror lost control over his bladder. A detox like what he had done weakening it.

He stayed in that position as his bladder emptied itself.

When the shaking had gone away he carefully got up again, there was no way Martha didn’t know he had just wet himself.

“You feel okay?” She looked at him concerned.

“Yeah fine, it’s just that the Detox added a lot of pressure to my bladder, almost instantly. It’s really hard to hold all that in.” He informed her as he put them in the vortex.

“So you need a shower, and to check your Defrium levels. You must have it there for a good reason.

“Yeah, shouldn’t be too hard to get by without the medicine, but yeah I will.”

He nodded after her as made his ways to the bowels of his ship. To go do just that.


End file.
